This is Halloween
by donkeyface
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Dallas on a halloween night, need I say more? Lol, just read it and please review!


Ok so this is my first one-shot story! Dallas on a Halloween night... spooky. Lol maybe not it depends how this turns out.

**This is Halloween**

Halloween. The time of year when annoying little kids go around dressed in stupid costumes getting free candy. Hmm, candy. Well life's no fair without a little scare on Halloween is it?

I'm not dressing up though, no way. I'm just planning on jumping a few kids and getting their candy off them.

I walk down the street with my hands shoved in my jacket pockets; it's not dark enough yet for the kids to come out so I walk aimlessly around. I'm just about ready to go get drunk when I spot a group of seven girls walking down the street laughing and wearing little clothing. Happy Halloween to me.

I decide to follow them down backstreets and alleys twisting and turning around town. We seem to leave town to a small wooded area outside of town near the main road. They make their way to the middle of the wooded place and are still laughing. I hide behind a tree and watch intently smirking in the darkness. Watching seven girls in the middle of a wooded area where no one can see them seems much more fun than jumping little kids for candy.

I notice that it's much darker now, or is it just the cover of the trees? I can hear the girls now clearly,

"Well here we are. All together again." One of them starts. She seems familiar, a girl from school probably,

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere and no one can judge our social classes." Another states, she looks like a Soc so it's no wonder I don't know her.

Two of the girls, identical twin Greasers, start keeling over themselves, vomiting and screaming. The others just watch as they too start cracking and twitching. My eyes go so wide I'm surprised they don't fall out.

The two twins are growing hairier and losing all human looks. Growing tails and dog tails, their teeth elongate into fangs. I almost barf and blow my cover when I flick my eyes over to a girl with light brown hair and dark eyes, starts to twitch as her skin is cracking and peeling away to reveal nothing but sickly whiteness and dirt underneath. Her eyes change from dark to the blackest black I've ever seen. It's like she's the living dead, a zombie.

Only three girls look as if nothing much is happening to them. The girl who spoke first is watching with a smile as her friend next to her vomits and squeals as she shrinks and changes shape and starts growing black hairs all over her body, it takes only a few minutes until she is a small black cat with piercing yellow eyes.

The two twin Greasers I look at next and they ain't girls no more. They're dogs, wolves, whatever you want to call them. One brown dog and one black dog both with blue eyes just like they had before. This is crazy. Werewolves and people turning into cats do _not _exist!

After what seems like three Halloweens later the screaming and vomiting stops. What was once seven _girls_ standing in the centre of this wooded area were now: Two werewolves, a zombie, a very sexy looking vampire, a witch and her cat I guess and what I think is a ghost? They reform their circle and look over each other approvingly. I've almost wet myself by this time and can't stop staring at them. _They don't exist, they don't exist. They don't exist! _I scream over and over in my head but I'm looking right at them.

One of the wolves looks in my direction and sniffs the air, the one next to her does the same and so does the cat. I feel my heartbeat through my chest and I'm breaking into a cold sweat all over. The animals growl and look right through the trees at me,

"Someone's here!" the ghost screams and in a flash she's right next to me, stifling a scream I turn and stumble as fast as I can through the undergrowth with Halloween right behind me. Something big and heavy like bricks crash down on my back and I fall to the floor just feet away from the road.

I now have double the weight as the other wolf jumps on me, I call every help call I can think of before the Witch gets wise and mumbles something I don't understand and my mouth shuts up immediately. I can't move it; it's stuck shut like a stuck pig. Instead I try turning my head to see them, but one of the bitches on my back clamp their mutt mouth down on me and I can't move. Man their breath stinks like a shithole.

"What do we do with him?" the ghost asks in a silky voice, she's very... see through.

"Oh let him go, he's just a teenager like us." A voice from behind me so I can't see, but I guess it's the zombie. Her voice is like gravel and scratchy.

"Or we could turn him into one of us; it would be interesting to have a boy as one of us." The vampire walks slowly around to the front of my and crouches down beside me running her cold hand through my hair sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Charity, do you think that's smart? Who knows what he would do, teenage boys are very hard to control as we've already experienced." The ghost argues. They're arguing whether or not to turn me into a Halloween monster?

"Well we've learnt from past mistakes then haven't we? Come on, think! We can't have normal relationships and he knows too much now." Charity continues to run her hand through my hair

"So you're suggesting that we go around turning people into us? Are you crazy! It was bad enough when we went missing! When other people start to go missing people will start asking questions." Now the witch appears with her cat on her shoulder. Man I hate cats.

"Well maybe one or two boys from different states. We can hide them like we hide ourselves. Besides he's too pretty to die." She pulls my chin up gently forcing me to look into her seducing grey eyes.

They talk for a while thinking what to do with me and eventually Charity won.

"Just take him further into the woods so no one can hear him at all. Then meet us back at the road." The witch, whose name I now knew as Annie, points further into the trees.

"Annie I don't suppose you could unclamp his mouth? It would help if he could speak." She asks. Annie mumbles something else unheard and I feel my tongue unclamp from the top of my mouth as the wolves get off me.

Not talking Charity leads me further into the woods. Part way along I realise Charity keeps glancing at my neck, she's holding my hand. Usually if a sexy girl was leading me through the woods holding my hand and staring at my neck I would already be getting undressed with her. But this is a _vampire_ girl. I'm still getting over the fact that I've seen Halloween like nothing else anyone has ever seen.

Faster than light I feel a burning sensation in my neck and feel life itself draining out of me. Charity holds me against a tree to stop me slipping to the floor. I moan in pain and my vision clouds. So this is what death is like? Or death by vampire.

After what feels like an eternity of Charity sucking my blood my vision finally goes black as I die.

My eyes slowly flick open and I feel dryness around my lips, I lick at it and taste the metallic taste of blood. My blood or Charity's blood? Usually in movies you drink vampire blood to become a vampire.

"Shush, it's ok." Charity's voice soothes beside me and she strokes my chest. I look into her grey eyes again and feel a little more reassured. So I was a vampire now huh? Living off blood for the rest of my... life? I'm dead right? Doomed to spend eternity with six girls and Charity. Somehow I don't think I'll get bored since I'll look the same forever.


End file.
